Kannadada Kotyadhipati (2019 season)
This is the fourth season of Kannadada Kotyadhipati, the Kannada version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by first host Puneeth Rajkumar. Top prize is 1 Crore of rupees. Like seasons 1-3, this season had a clock: to answer 1-5 questions the contestant had 45 seconds, at 6-10 questions he had 60 seconds, and from 11 to 15 questions the clock disappeared. Unlike the previous season, in FFF only 6 contestants instead of 10 appeared. Lifelines In this season, three and one additional lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Double Dip (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (22nd June 2019) Deida Srinivas Harikanta (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 2 (23rd June 2019) Vasantha Kumar (Rs. 160,000) Manjula K V (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 3 (29th June 2019) Inchaka C S (Rs. 160,000) Eerappa Sunkammanavar (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 4 (30th June 2019) Eerappa Sunkammanavar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Shameem Banu (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 5 (6th July 2019) Harsha K (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) M S Vikas (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 6 (7th July 2019) M S Vikas (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Jyoti B S (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Narendranath H M (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 7 (13th July 2019) Geeta Sharma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shveta S. (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 8 (14th July 2019) Shveta S. (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Vaibhav P. Shetty (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 9 (20th July 2019) Jnanesh C M (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 10 (21st July 2019) Vijayalakshmi H P (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Manu C (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 11 (27th July 2019) Ranganatha B R (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Reepa Tengali (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 12 (28th July 2019) Reepa Tengali (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shilda (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Meghana Kashyapa (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 13 (3rd August 2019) Bhawani Singh (Rs. 160,000) Karthik Jayaram (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 14 (4th August 2019) Karthik Jayaram (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Nivedita Gowda (Rs. 160,000) Pavitra Nayak (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 15 (10th August 2019) Vevamma K H (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 16 (11th August 2019) Bhanushree S (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Manohar Ganapathi Naik (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) * Episode 17 (17th August 2019) Aravind‌ Koti H R (Rs. 640,000) Veena B R (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 18 (18th August 2019) Veena B R (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) M B Hosalli (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 19 (24th August 2019) Geeta M R (Rs. 160,000) Govardhana T (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 20 (25th August 2019) Govardhana T (Rs. 1,250,000) Suprita G B (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) * Episode 21 (31st August 2019) Ashwini M R (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Veeranna Naduvinamani (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 22 (1st September 2019) Veeranna Naduvinamani (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Ramya S (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 23 (7th September 2019) - Celebrity Special Jaggesh (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 24 (8th September 2019) - Celebrity Special Tejaswi Surya and Prathap Simha (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 25 (14th September 2019) Pooja B M (Rs. 160,000) G P Shanthamma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode 26 (15th September 2019) Anuradha (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 27 (21st September 2019) Dr. Raghavendra (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 28 (22nd September 2019) Shashikumar Olekar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Tanmaya S (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 29 (5th October 2019) - Police Officer Special (1) S Narayan and Anil Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 30 (6th October 2019) - Police Officer Special (2) Ashwath Gowda J and Nandish Kumar (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 31 (12th October 2019) Pradeep B (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Keshava R (Rs. 160,000) Susheela Naguru (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 32 (19th October 2019) Yashasvani H S (Rs. 80,000) Anita R (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Swathi N (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 33 (20th October 2019) Swathi N (Rs. 640,000) Chendan Kini (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 34 (26th October 2019) Ayesha B N (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Gayatri Deepak Naik (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 35 (27th October 2019) Saraswathi T S (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Vidyashree Upparagi G (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) * Episode 36 (2nd November 2019) - Children Special (1) Varalakshi (10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Tejas K N (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 37 (3rd November 2019) - Children Special (2) Tejas K N (Rs. 640,000) Manoj J D (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 38 (9th November 2019) Raju Kaleshwar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Veena A Chavan (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 39 (10th November 2019) Veena A Chavan (Rs. 640,000) Lata V (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Pragnya Hegde (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 40 (16th November 2019) - Grand Finale Nivedita D P (Rs. 40,000) Abhilash Srishail Alooru (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 10,000) Raghava M S (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 41 (17th November 2019) - Grand Finale Puneeth Rajkumar (Rs. -, out the game) Raghava M S (Rs. 80,000) Sulakshana Shivavrar (Rs. 160,000) Puneeth Rajkumar (Rs. -, out the game) Trivia * Vaibhav P. Shetty and Vevamma K H are contestant, who saved three lifelines to 10th question and got 4th additional lifeline. * Manu C is contestant, who took the money, not believing 68% of the audience. The audience was right. * On Karthik Jayaram's Rs. 320,000 question, 50% voted for wrong answer, but 10% were right. * In 14th episode, in first FFF was reverse order - DCBA. * In 14th episode, second FFF failed. * On S Narayan and Anil Kumar's Rs. 1,250,000 question, 56% voted for wrong answer, but 17% were right. * In Grand Finale, Puneeth Rajkumar as contestant appeared. Category:Indian Series